Optical interconnect technology is of great importance in a number of applications, including long distance telecommunications, and local area network (LAN) communication systems. As the data communication link speeds of these applications are required to move beyond 1 and 2.5 Gbps towards 5 and 10 Gbps, standard methods of fabrication will falter. The standard methods of packaging electronic devices based on wire bonding packaging will not be able to meet these performance requirements because of the inherent limitations and parasitics associated with device design, wire bond pads, bond wires, and packaging leads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,469 (Feldman et al.) discloses a module having high density optical and electrical interconnections that is capable of integrating an optical transmitter, a detector, and integrated circuit chips. One of the main purposes of the module of Feldman is for aid in aligning the structures, the electrical properties necessary for high speed functioning of the device are not considered.
Co-pending, and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/547,538, discloses a method of integrating a top-emitting or top-illuminating optoelectronic device with micro-optics and electronic integrated circuits. Although the design of the device is meant to create high-speed integrated solutions for interconnecting optical and electronic equipment, the problems associated therewith may not be entirely addressed by devices of this invention.
Therefore, there is a need for packaging or integration solutions for optoelectronic and electronic integrated circuit devices that are more suitable for high speed communications applications. A practical solution must meet the following three criteria: (a) it must achieve minimum device level parasitics; (b) it must provide a low parasitic electrical interface with electronic integrated circuits; and (c) the above to features can be implemented using low cost manufacturable processes.